This invention relates generally to athletic shoes, and more particularly pertains to a formed pocket arranged laterally of the shoe and having utility for temporary storage of personal items during shoe usage, as when employed for jogging.
Safety of personal items has always been foremost in one's thoughts, and in the earlier days, when vandalism and theft from the person were more widespread, various means were employed for assuring the safety of one's personal items particularly where some wealth was involved. For example, in the early U.S. patent to Diemer, U.S. Pat. No. 654,388, upon a shoe, a means for securing valuables concealingly within the calf portion of the shoe, and more specifically upon its internal portion that rest against the leg, was given consideration. Thus, the shown embodiment provided means for securing one's valuables, such as money, and in addition to furnishing concealment of the same in the event that one was personally accosted, as by a thief. Various other forms of similar type pocket structures used in association particularly with boots are also shown in the earlier U.S. patents to Wirsching, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,341, McAuslin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,758, in addition to the patent to Avis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,149.
More contemporary inventors have given throught to various types of structures for forming pocket structures within shoes and boots, and such is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Corley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,982. In addition, the concept of adding decorativeness to the shoe through the addition of a purse or the like, as by attaching the same upon the frontal shoe upper, is shown in the U.S. patent to Bliese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,570, in addition to the U.S. patent to Solomon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,700. Furthermore, adding a holding means having some utility to the shoe, as by securing the same through its laces to the shoe, is shown in the golf tee holder as devised by Perry in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,677. All of the foregoing embodiments have utility for holding some component or personal item, such as money, in a concealed fashion upon its wearer, while the current invention, to the contrary, intends to provide a pocket part that can be built structurally integrally of the quarter part or portion of the shoe, so as to hold smaller personal items such as keys and money, while further incorporating, in certain instances, a flap means that protectingly covers the pocket and further enhances the ability of the shoe to prevent untimely loss of such items.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a pocket part that is structurally built into the quarter portion of a shoe, and incorporates closure means, such as a zipper, so as to assure that personal items such as keys and money will not be inadvertently lost by the wearer, and particularly a jogger, during a running session.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket means that is integrally structured into the quarter portion of an athletic shoe and may incorporate a covering flap that assures retention of personal items within the formed pocket, while simultaneously enhancing the attractiveness of the shoe.
Another object of this invention is to provide fastening means, in the nature of Velcro, or the like, that assures adherence of the covering flap upon and to the shoe pocket and to obviate its loosening or flapping as while the wearer participates in jogging, or other related sports that entail intensive running.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket, conveniently built into the structure of the shoe, and which incorporates an upper slot into which personal items may be quickly inserted without necessitating further manipulation of the shoe or any of its other component parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket integrally formed into the structure of the shoe and which can be conveniently and promptly installed during a stage of shoe assembly.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.